Red Rose
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: Working the end shift at the convenience store on February the 13th might not be so bad after all. SasuNaru AU PWP.


**Title:** Red Rose

**Summary:** Working the end shift at the convenience store on February the 13th might not be so bad after all. SasuNaru AU PWP.

**Words:** 3186

**Warnings: **This is a one-shot SasuNaru AU PWP. Contains explicit material.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto belongs to Kishimoto, etc.

Whoa, I've actually written something in time for a holiday? Haha. Sorry I haven't updated Two Face; I'm waiting on my betas to make sure everything's good before I put the chapter up. In the meantime I worked out this little PWP. I know it's early, but I finished it and didn't want to wait until Valentine's Day to put it up. Enjoy!

* * *

"…Yeah, it's been pretty dreary lately, hasn't it? Heard it'll be sunny tomorrow, though. Well, that comes to a total of $6.50. Thanks, here's your change. Have a nice evening, and a good Valentine's Day tomorrow!"

Uzumaki Naruto smiled at the old lady as she left the convenience store with her shopping. Then he slumped back in his chair with a sigh and a yawn. He checked the time on the computer screen – it was ten minutes to midnight, which meant he could close up soon. End shifts were always pretty dull. At least if the place was busy he had people to talk to when they came up to the cash, or to draw when they were browsing. He pulled out his little sketchbook and flipped it open, then slid the pencil from inside the spiral binding and began to doodle. Sometimes he sketched the people in the store, but most of the figures in his book were from his memory or imagination – hot jocks from his college, sexy doctors in nothing but lab coats and glasses, street rebels with spray paint stains on their bare chests. It was Valentine's Day tomorrow and Naruto was, just like every year at this time, depressingly single. It wasn't that he hadn't dated before – he had, plenty of times – but for some reason he'd never managed to be with someone on Valentine's Day.

Naruto sighed to himself and kept dreaming, drawing. He was just detailing the slim eyes of a tall biker in a leather jacket when the door of the store opened, chiming a bell. He flung his sketchbook back on the shelf under the counter and put a grin on.

"Hello," he called out, then froze.

The man who'd just walked in was the one he'd just drawn.

The customer glanced at him and nodded, then went to peruse the fresh foods section. Naruto pulled his sketchbook out in disbelief. The same angular, defined face; the same layered, jagged, jet-black hairstyle with bangs framing the face in front; the same lean, tall build. He flipped the page and, just to be sure, did another drawing from observation. He got pretty good at drawing people without them noticing him, after all his practice. He traced the narrow eyes, the thin lips, the angular nose, the defined jawline, but his pencil already knew the way around this stranger's features. He wore a different outfit to the one Naruto had dreamed up, and the helmet under his arm was black with a red and white fan on the back whereas Naruto's was just black with a stripe down the middle. But there was no denying that Naruto knew those high cheekbones, those thin eyebrows, and the smouldering, _sexy_ look in those unfathomable black eyes.

"Excuse me?"

Naruto jumped, his sketchbook flopping to the floor. The man was standing at the counter and had deposited his items.

"Sorry," said Naruto. He grabbed the first item, a single red rose. "How are you? Cold tonight, isn't it?"

"Mm." The biker's slender fingers, exactly as Naruto had expected them to be, were resting on the counter.

Naruto scanned the barcode on the plastic around the rose and put it aside to bag later. A rose? For a girl, probably, for tomorrow. Well, that ruled out his chances with this man. Maybe the rose was for a guy. The point was, the man probably already had a lover, or would soon. Naruto took the bottle of fine wine and scanned that too, tossing all possibility of getting any out the window and allowing his mind to play out a romantic Valentine's evening in with the man standing in front of him: a single rose in a slim vase on the coffee table; two glasses of deep red wine by the fire; the lights turned low. Naruto sitting next to this man on the couch. Those intense eyes staring into his own, that low voice murmuring his name. Being pushed back onto the couch, having those pale lips press against his own, feeling that body's heat next to his… Lubed fingers slipping into his entrance… A condom being slipped onto the man's erection… The man leaning in to whisper in his ear—

"Are you alright?"

Naruto snapped out of his reverie and stared at the man across from him, who was looking at him expectantly. He looked down at the object in his hand – a box of condoms – then up at the computer screen showing the man's purchases, then over to the pile. There they all were: the rose, the wine, the lubricant. All very suggestive of a passionate evening. None meant for Naruto.

"Sorry," he said, and glanced at the screen. "Your total comes to $18.83."

Naruto bagged the items, still dazed by his fading daydream, while the biker fetched out his money. He almost didn't dare to look up, but when a pale, slender hand slid a twenty onto the counter, Naruto couldn't help following its arm up to its owner's face – and he was met with an arrogant, confident, utterly seductive smirk. He swore he felt his cock jump.

"So," said the man. His voice went a tone lower, slightly breathy and ever so inviting. "When do you get off, babe?"

Naruto's eyes widened and a flush came to his cheeks. Get – get off? Who was this guy and why the hell was he questioning Naruto's masturbating habits?

"…I meant off work," said the man, raising one eyebrow.

"O-oh." Naruto glanced away, and the clock in the corner of the computer screen caught his eye. "Two minutes ago."

"Good." He leaned over the counter, grabbed the back of Naruto's head, and pulled him into a bruising, burning kiss, lips moving in incredible ways, tongue challenging Naruto to step up and dance. Naruto's heart was hammering and his lungs were ready to burst when the other man finally pulled back, looking extremely satisfied. The smug look on his face had only gotten smugger. He said, "Keep the change. Go lock up the store, then come back here."

"W-what are you going to do?" Naruto asked, the adrenaline rushing through his body now with equal parts lust and anxiety. He'd been told in his training what to do about muggers, but this man wasn't carrying a gun or a knife and he'd just kissed the life out of Naruto. Maybe he wanted to rape Naruto. But this was a really weird way of doing it. And… well, the simple fact was that Naruto really, really wanted it. He couldn't call it rape if he would have begged for it, could he?

"What do you think I'm going to do, babe? I'm going to bend you over this counter and fuck you. Hurry it up."

"You're gonna – but – hang on, who the fuck are you anyway?" Naruto asked, but he was already edging out from behind the counter and heading towards the front.

"Name's Sasuke. I haven't got all night, so if you want me to do you you'd better get going, doll."

"I have a name too, you know," he snapped. "It's Naruto."

Sasuke shrugged. "Do you want to get fucked or not, babes?"

Naruto practically ran to the front, pulling the metal sliding door down from the top to protect the glass, then shutting the door and locking it from the inside. Then, nervous but determined not to show it, he stalked back up to the counter, where Sasuke was smirking at him again. Naruto reached a hand out, ready to initiate the kiss this time, but Sasuke grabbed his wrist, pulled him forward, and shoved him against the counter. Naruto coughed as the edge bit into his stomach. Before he could recover, Sasuke was there behind him, grinding an erection against his ass. A hand found Naruto's back and pushed him down; Naruto's feet scrambled apart to stabilize himself.

"You're not gonna – haah – rob the place, are you?" Naruto asked between breaths, thrills running down his spine at the feeling of Sasuke's strong fingers digging into his skin.

"Not if you're a good fuck," Sasuke replied. His other hand, which had been grasping Naruto's hip fiercely, let go only to slide around and find the button of Naruto's jeans. Naruto released his own grip on the edge of the counter to help Sasuke undo the fastenings; his fingers fumbled against the other man's, feeling rough calluses and blunt nails. Sasuke ignored the help, working the zipper down and plunging a hand into Naruto's boxers. The blonde cried out as his erection was squeezed harshly.

"Shit," he gasped, hips bucking forward into the rough hand. Sasuke stopped all movement to watch Naruto pleasure himself, but Naruto could feel that smirk against his neck. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop thrusting into the tight hold around his shaft until he felt a tongue press against the nape of his neck, drawing a strangled moan from his throat. Both of Sasuke's hands found Naruto's waistband and relieved him of his lower garments. They pooled on the floor, but Sasuke's hand was already at the back of one of Naruto's knees.

"Spread them," he growled, and Naruto kicked off his too-big shoe to release his leg from the clothing. His foot found purchase on one of the shelves holding chocolate bars and gum, the counter itself being too high, and Sasuke's knuckles brushed against Naruto's ass as he quickly unfastened his own trousers. "Pass the lube."

Naruto reached into Sasuke's bag of purchases and pulled out the tube of lubricant, noticing along the way that the box of condoms was already open. He heard the crinkling of a wrapper behind him and turned his head to see Sasuke slipping a condom over his cock. Naruto's mind reeled. The only thought he could form was: _That's gonna hurt like hell._

Sasuke snatched the lube from Naruto's hands and leaned forward to press a kiss between Naruto's shoulder blades. Naruto felt an odd lull as Sasuke's lips caressed his skin in what could almost be considered a tender gesture. His head dropped forward as the kisses began at the lowest part of his spine that wasn't hidden under his shirt, then trailed up, raising hairs at the back of his neck, and detoured to his earlobe. He felt himself melt as the tip of Sasuke's tongue traced the shell of his ear, and a sigh escaped his lips.

Then two lubed fingers shoved themselves into his ass.

"Fuck—" Naruto's back arched painfully; he threw his head back against Sasuke's shoulder as his muscles clenched tightly around the intrusion. Sasuke just took the opportunity to suck a hickey into the blonde's neck, his fingers scissoring and stretching Naruto. He took a deep breath and forced himself to relax, and before long he found himself rocking against the probe, moaning, flush against Sasuke's body. He heard a husky growl from the man behind him as his ass pressed against Sasuke's erection, and Sasuke's free hand came around to pump Naruto a couple of times. Sasuke inserted a third finger, stretched him quickly, and removed his hand, pushing Naruto forward again. Naruto leaned against the counter and turned his head to see Sasuke lubing himself up. He tried to turn around, but Sasuke grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back again.

"Stay where you are," Sasuke snapped. "We do this my way."

Naruto shivered in anticipation. "Who the hell walks into a convenience store to fuck the cashier?"

"I don't see you resisting, doll." A smirk lifted his lips as Naruto's cock twitched. He leaned forward, lips at Naruto's neck, and petted Naruto's entrance with the head of his penis. "Don't fall in love with me, babes. I'm not here to court you. I just want a pretty blonde to fuck."

"Then stop calling me cutesy names and fuck me already," Naruto replied, trying to push back, but Sasuke pulled away.

Sasuke just smiled. "Mm. Look at you, love. You're so desperate. Let's hear you beg first. See if we can make that pretty mouth of yours sing, hm?" He dropped butterfly kisses on Naruto's tanned skin, making the blonde sigh, eyelashes fluttering. "Come on. Sing for me, babe. Tell me how much you want me."

"Nnh… Sasuke…"

Sasuke's fingers slipped under Naruto's shirt and ghosted up Naruto's stomach, feeling his abs moving in response. His hand reached Naruto's chest and he tweaked a nipple, eliciting a gasp. "Louder, babe. Let me hear you."

Naruto shut his eyes. "Please," he breathed, feeling unforgivably dirty, his voice rising in pitch as Sasuke's kisses littered his back. "Please, Sasuke, fuck me hard."

Sasuke sighed and gave Naruto a peck on the cheek. "It'll do." And he thrust in to the hilt.

Naruto screamed. His voice nearly echoed through the store as his vision went white, pain blinding him. When he finally came to himself, Sasuke was still buried all the way inside him, moaning provocatively.

"You're so tight, babe," Sasuke murmured. "Don't tell me I'm fucking a virgin. Am I?"

"N-no," Naruto managed to gasp, trying to adjust to the hot, hard, pulsing intrusion. "But it's been a long time."

Sasuke chuckled, his tone sultry. "Heh. You top, babes?"

"No, just – just been single… haah… for a while." The pain was starting to recede, replaced by the overwhelming feeling of being filled. "Mm… it's been so long… Sasuke…"

Sasuke's eyelids dropped slightly, his lashes brushing Naruto's cheek. "You're so damn pretty, moaning my name like that," he whispered. "You ready to sing, doll?"

Sasuke slowly pulled out a little, drawing a sharp breath from Naruto, then pushed back in, then out a little more. He started at a slow pace, slowly stoking the fire within them, gradually bringing it higher and hotter. As he continued to thrust, Naruto began to moan, leaning heavily against the counter, his hips moving to meet Sasuke's strokes, his voice broken only by heavy breathing. Sasuke nipped at his earlobe, kissed the back of his neck, licked his pulse; his hands slid all over Naruto's torso under his shirt, caressing him. Soon Sasuke's voice joined Naruto's, in growls and gasps, purrs and moans, all in that low, sensual tone right near his ear. Naruto managed to break one of his hands free from its iron grip on the counter to pump his shaft, gasping as the pleasure doubled and his muscles began to clamp down on Sasuke's rigid cock. Sasuke snarled and buried his face in the nape of Naruto's neck, his pace increasing. His hand reached down and pushed Naruto's away, and Naruto had to grab the counter again to keep himself upright as Sasuke's hand matched the frantic pace of his hips.

"Come for me, babe," Sasuke panted, pressing his tongue against Naruto's skin. "Come on, doll, let me hear you scream—"

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut as Sasuke tightened his hold on his erection, and felt his gut tighten and twist before he released with a cry, spilling his load into Sasuke's hand. He writhed under Sasuke as the man continued to pound into him, pushing wave after wave of pleasure through his body. Then he felt Sasuke swell inside him and teeth clamped down on his shoulder as Sasuke came with a stifled grunt, riding out his orgasm. Gradually his thrusts slowed down, then stopped, hips pressed against Naruto's ass, heavy breaths scorching his skin.

Naruto collapsed against the counter, spent, feeling as though his legs might give out on him at any moment. The overload of heat was starting to feel uncomfortable, with Sasuke draped over him, panting just as heavily. Naruto winced as Sasuke pulled out, then stood upright.

"Got any tissues?" he asked, his voice thick with satisfaction.

Naruto heaved himself onto his feet and bent down to hoist his boxers and jeans back up, jamming his foot back into his shoe. "Staff bathroom," he mumbled. "Over here."

Still holding onto his waistband, he shuffled around and went behind the counter, gesturing for Sasuke to follow. He opened the door to the staff bathroom, pulled out some toilet paper, and passed it to Sasuke. They cleaned up and re-fastened their pants; Sasuke tossed the condom in the garbage can. Naruto glanced at the mirror – his hair was all over the place, his cheeks were flushed, and several red marks littered his neck. He sighed, ran a hand through his hair, and turned off the light, shutting the door behind him.

Sasuke got out from behind the counter, and Naruto picked up his sketchbook from where he'd dropped it on the floor. He glanced at his sketch of Sasuke, then sighed and tossed the sketchbook in his backpack.

It was now way past closing time. He shut down the computer and made sure everything was in order for opening at five in the morning, thanking the heavens that he didn't have to work the next day. The he glanced up at Sasuke, who'd picked up his bag of purchases and was still standing there, as though waiting for Naruto.

"What?" Naruto asked, almost accusingly.

"You need to unlock the front before I can go," he said simply.

"…Oh."

Naruto shouldered his backpack and led them to the front, unlocking the door and lifting the metal sliding door to let them out. He turned off the lights in the store and locked up again from the outside.

"Naruto?"

He looked up, surprised at the sound of his own name in Sasuke's voice. Sasuke was smiling at him, helmet under his arm, bag slung over his shoulder, leaning casually to one side. Naruto swallowed. There was something about Sasuke's beauty that he hadn't imagined, that hadn't shown up in his sketchbook.

"I had a good time, babe," said Sasuke.

"Y…yeah," said Naruto. "Me too."

Sasuke took a step forward – Naruto's breath hitched – and pressed a kiss to the blonde's lips. While their mouths were glued together, Naruto felt Sasuke press something into his hand. Sasuke broke the kiss only to move so he could whisper in Naruto's ear, "Happy Valentine's Day. Call me in the morning, doll." Then he pulled back and walked over to his motorcycle, parked on the side of the road.

Naruto looked down to what Sasuke had given him. It was a rose and a piece of paper with a phone number on it.

He heard the revving of the bike's engine. He looked up in time to see Sasuke, sitting on the bike with his helmet on, raise a hand to wave goodbye. Then he was speeding off into the night.

Naruto stood there for a long time, staring in the direction Sasuke had gone. It wasn't until another car came back up the road, blinding him with its headlights, that he realized he needed to be heading home too. He reached into his own bag and pulled out his rollerblades, sitting on the curb to pull them on. Then he put his helmet and gloves on, slung his bag on his back, and took off, smiling to himself, still clutching the single red rose.

* * *

Funny story about this. There's a game I've heard of (unfortunately I've never had the chance to play) where you go to a shop and buy three random items and a box of condoms, and make the items as suggestive as possible. The prize is the look on the cashier's face. There are many examples of this on the "Noodle Implements" page of TV Tropes, if you'd like clarification.

I was inspired by this game to write a PWP. At first I was trying to figure out what items Sasuke could buy that would be A) sufficiently awkward and B) actually of use in the lemon scene. (For example, I'd wanted superglue, but that would be… painful.) In the end my friend pointed out that the fun of the game was the implications, not the actual use of the objects, so I ditched the idea of using said objects in the game.

When I finished writing the story, I realized that we were nearing Valentine's Day and that the rose Sasuke bought could carry that message. So I edited it to revolve around that theme, and subsequently realized that my Noodle Implements were now out-of-place, so I removed them. (For the record, they were a cucumber and a roll of duct tape.) Now the story's not about Noodle Implements at all, haha. But it was fun anyway.

I apologize for making Sasuke somewhat OOC in this, but I couldn't resist making him call Naruto all those "cutesy names." I possibly have a thing for endearments. Actually Naruto's probably more OOC than Sasuke in this, depending on how you judge it. Whatever.

I also ask that you forgive me for making Naruto prophetically draw Sasuke. I don't know what was up with that. Oh well, it's a PWP.

So to everyone who has somebody to love, happy early Valentine's Day. To us lonely hearts, happy early Singles Appreciation Day.

R+F


End file.
